Field
The methods and systems disclosed herein relate to digital mobile media delivery.
Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of mobile devices worldwide, coupled with the launch of next-generation networks by mobile operators, has led to a dramatic increase in mobile rich media consumption. With millions of multimedia enabled mobile devices being released to market, the ability for consumers to quickly access various forms of content is changing the role of the mobile device. The invention disclosed herein may provide themed, personalized, user-centric, engaging community experiences that provide compelling interaction with all types of media content. The invention disclosed herein may bridge the divide between media companies and digital distribution channels enabling both to benefit from the mobile content universe.